The Blonde Chick
by everybodyloveslupin
Summary: new girl Sophia harry M just to be safe very sweet hope you like
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One 

Sophia sighed as she threw the last of her books into her trunk and slammed the lid closed.

' Time to go sweetheart or your going to miss the train' called he mother sweetly from the bottom of the stairs.

'Coming mum' she replied

Sophia was a pure blood witch and was just about to start her seventh year of school, but this year she was going to spend her last year at a new school, Hogwarts. Sophia had transferred when her parents had moved to England from Ireland at the start of the summer holidays because her dad got a new job at the ministry of magic something to do with the family relations office but she wasn't sure. She was kind of happy that they had moved to England because when Harry Potter had defeated lord Voldemort he had done so not far away from her school so it was now kind of a tourist attraction with way to many people coming and going for her liking.

Sophia was tall but not to tall with longish blonde hair that hung nicely around her shoulders in soft ringlets. She had gorgeous piercing blue eyes and lovely soft plump lips. She had olivey skin that complimented her gorgeous eyes. She was wearing dark denim jeans and a pink, green and white Rugby jumper, she had also let her hair hang lose over her shoulders in soft ringlets. She pulled on her long ugg boots and bounced down the stairs with her trunk to were her mother was standing.

'bye mum' she said and kissed her lightly on the cheek

'bye sweetheart'


	2. Chapter 2

**Second Chapter**

Sophia ran out the door to were her dad was loading her trunk and cat Buttons into the boot of their BMW

'Ready to go' asked to her dad as he climbed into the driver's seat

'Yep, let's go' she replied as she sat down next to him in the passenger seat. As they pulled out of the driveway Sophia turned on the radio and started to absent mindly sing along.

They pulled into the station about 15 minutes later and her dad got out to go and find her a trolley. As she started to unload her belongings from the boot of her car. A girl about her height maybe a bit taller, with gorgeous brown curly hair and beautiful hazelnut eyes came up and introduced herself.

'Hi I'm Hermione' the girl said and smiled sweetly

'I'm Sophia' she replied.

' Are you new here' Asked Hermione.

'Yeah I Transferred from Ireland just this summer and I haven't really had a chance to meet anyone yet' she said and smiled back.

Just then Sophia's dad came back with a trolley and they loaded her trunk and cat onto it. Sophia kissed her dad goodbye and turned back to Hermione.

'Well why don't you come a sit with my friends and I on the train and we can get to know each other better.

'OK sounds great' Sophia replied.

' This is going to be so much fun I can have a girl that I can properly talk to' thought Hermione.

The two girls then walked away chatting like old friends.

After Hermione and Sophia had loaded their luggage onto the train they hopped on and started making there way down the other end to the carriage that Hermione, Ron and Harry usually sat in. Hermione slid open the compartment door and they both walked in and Sat down

' Hey Hermione' said Harry

'Hey Hermi……woah who's that' remarked Ron

'Ron don't be so rude' scolded Hermione.

Then smiling said 'This is Sophia Abbem she transferred here from Ireland just recently'

'Sophia this is Harry potter and Ron Weasley' Hermione continued

'Nice to meet you' said Sophia as she shook theirs hands.

Just as Hermione was about to start a conversation Malfoy's vile voice floated into the compartment.

'My mothers getting my car shipped over from Germany…… ohh hello pothead, weasel, mudblood and oooooooooo who do we have here'

Sophia looked at Hermione as if to say who the hell is this and Hermione mouthed the words 'Draco Malfoy, ferret boy from Slytherine'

Sophia giggled and Malfoy's neck cracked at the sudden movement of his head as he turned to face Sophia and snottily said

'What's so funny?'

'Nothing…Ferret boy" she smiled sweetly, Malfoy's face started to go red.

'SHUTUP BLONDIE'

'Ooooooo Looks like I've struck a nerve…Ferret Boy!'

'YOU STOP CALLING ME THAT OR I'LL……'

'You wont lay a finger on her' said Harry calmly, getting up from his seat and slowly reaching for his wand from his back pocket

'Now get out of here you slimy git before I give you boils where you don't want them' he said threateningly

'yeah' said Sophia shrinking back behind Harry a little just in case she was in the firing line of Malfoy's wand. Malfoy glared at Harry and Sophia and then at Hermione who was smirking at him, then his eyes wandered to Ron was picking through his sandwich with a horrified look on his face tossing all the unmentionables out the window. With one last glare Malfoy stalked out of the compartment and slammed the door behind him.

'Good riddance' snorted Ron as he tossed a partially decomposed gerkin out the window with a small "urgh" and a shiver of disgust. Ron looked up from his sandwich and heard a fearful scream from a compartment further down. Hermione slid open the compartment door and went to investigate she soon returned holding the gerkin at arms length and laughing

'You should really learn to aim better Ron' she giggled

'You terrified a poor first year when this gerkin splattered onto the window' she said as she collapsed onto the seat in hysterics. By the time her laughter had subsided they were nearly at Hogwarts so Hermione and Sophia gathered their robes and went to change.


End file.
